Survival Island
by Duck Life
Summary: All human. Rosalie, Emmett, jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella star on a reality show where they must survive in the wild for five weeks. They have never met each other before. Sort of like the show, Survivor. All existing relationships will occur. R&R!
1. Introduction

"Welcome to SURVIVAL ISLAND!" bellowed the sandy-haired man standing in front of the six teens. They had been selected to star in a new TV show, where they had to spend five weeks surviving the island, the challenges, and each other. At the end of the five weeks, they and the rest of the world would be told who won the mansion and million dollars. Unlike other, similar shows, they would not vote someone out every week. That way, the winner would be more of a surprise. The sandy-haired man, Orville, told them all of this. They had each been told that they were going on a luxury cruise and island vacation. Some of them reacted to this news worse than others.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shrieked the tall blond standing in the middle. "That's not FAIR!" she yelled. "I have to sleep in a TENT?! As in, PLASTIC?" She was in hysterics. Orville laughed and shook his head. The blond sighed contentedly.

"Why would we give you a tent? _You _have to make your _own _shelter out of leaves and branches." He chuckled. The blonde's eyes were wide, but she didn't say anything. Suddenly, the bronze-haired boy from the group of teens yelled, "Wait, she's not breathing! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" He shook her. The blond finally took a huge gasp, and…SCREAMED. Everyone had to cover their ears. When she finally stopped wailing, and her hysterics settled to hyperventilating, Orville told the group that they would be splitting into two teams, boys and girls. He sent them to their campsites and receded to his cabin, where he watched the teams settle into their homes for the next thirty-five days.


	2. Week 1: Girls

The three girls arrived at their campsite quickly and went straight to work. The blond decided to be in charge, and the other two quickly agreed. They did not want her freaking out again. They all worked hard, slinging huge palm fronds over their shoulders and propping them up between branches. They made a neat, spacious lean-to in a couple of hours. When they were finished, the girls stood back to admire their work.

The blond was the first to snap out of it. "Okay, we need to start a fire going. Do you, like, use two sticks or something?"

"Actually," said the black-haired girl, "Flint works better." She pulled out a thick black rock, and then instructed the other two to collect kindling, twigs, and strips of bark. Soon, they had a roaring fire going. They all dragged logs into a circle around the fire and sat down. "I think we should all tell our names, where we're from, and a little about each other," said the black-haired girl. They were all silent.

"I'll start," said the brunette shyly. "I'm Bella, I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, and my truck is from the fifties."

"Cool," said the black-haired girl. "I _love _old stuff. My name's Alice, I'm from Alaska, and I _love _shopping!" Bella shrank away in fear. The blond sighed.

"I'm Rosalie," she started, "I'm from Beverly Hills, and I don't like to get dirty." Bella and Alice exchanged knowing looks, as getting dirty was clearly inevitable here. Alice rubbed her hands together.

"Well," she said, "I think we should all go to sleep so we won't be tired tomorrow. We have training!" Bella sighed wearily and headed toward the lean-to with Alice following.

"Wait!" said Rosalie. "I have to brush my hair one hundred times each night or it goes all frizzy, but they _took _my _hairbrush_!" Alice laughed softly.

"It would be better," she said in a low voice, "to just cut it all off." Rosalie gasped, and Bella and Alice clutched their stomachs in a fit of silent giggles as they ducked into their make-shift house.


	3. Week 1: Boys

The three boys laughed and talked as they tumbled through the forest, looking for their campsite. "I'm Edward," said the bronze-haired boy. The large brunette shook his hand in mock seriousness.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. _Edward_," he said, shaking with laughter.

"Good evening, sir," said the small blond boy. He shook each of their hands. "I am Hale." He tripped over a tree root on purpose, then stood up and brushed himself off. "_Jasper _Hale." The boys guffawed loudly and slapped each other on the backs.

Edward, with tears in his eyes, said, "And what might _your _name be, sir?" he asked sternly. Jasper grinned.

The large boy answered, "Emmett." Then, he laughed again for no reason. The boys had to stop because they were all doubled-up with laughter. Because they kept stopping, they didn't reach their campsite until it was dark.

"Man," said Emmett, "I bet the girls are already asleep." Edward shrugged and grabbed a heavy log. Jasper and Emmett copied him, and soon, they had a small hut. Edward wiped his hands on his jeans. Their hut was strong and sturdy. The boys doubted if the girls had made such a wonderful fort.

"I'm hungry," complained Emmett. Jasper sighed and pulled something off of a tree.

"Hmm," he muttered. "Two white lines. Here!" He gave Emmett a small pile of the pointed leaves.

"Eww!" he yelled, throwing them on the ground. Jasper scowled and plucked more off the tree, then ate them.

"It's Eastern Hemlock," he explained. "Weird that they would have them on an island, but here they are. They're completely edible. They taste sort of smoky and turn your spit green. But they're healthy." Jasper grinned and popped more into his mouth. Reluctantly, Edward tried some, and soon, so did Emmett. He chewed thoughtfully.

"Pretty good," he said, reaching for more. And so, the boys feasted on tiny leaves for their first night on Survival Island.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
